


Homecoming

by Soncasong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Nerd Porco, Fluff, Gallirei Gift Exchange, Homophobia, M/M, Quarterback Reiner, School Dances, but it's mild i swear, gallirei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soncasong/pseuds/Soncasong
Summary: Disgruntled musician Porco Galliard would love nothing more than for homecoming to be over. The bright colors, overly spirited student body, and extra practices pushed every single one of his many buttons. At least one star quarterback Reiner Braun is there to make it bearable.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynmaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynmaru/gifts).



> For Rynmaru for the Gallirei Discord's gift exchange. They asked for a high school AU with edgy Porco and fluffy shenanigans and I tried my best to deliver. A bit self indulgent since I was in band and dreamed of romancing a football player. I get to live vicariously through Porco. It was really nice to write again after being so busy with school and life. 
> 
> Hopefully the emojis load. They add to the experience.

Porco slipped his euphonium case out from its slot in his locker, wedged between his bass guitar, his oboe, and a pile of drill sheets and sunscreen, careful not to spill anything onto the floor. Pieck squatted down next to him and opened her locker, pulling out her mallets and dragging along a flurry of sheet music and calculus homework. Porco sighed and started helping her shove the papers back in.

 

“Every single time you open your locker this happens. Half of this stuff belongs in the garbage anyways. ”

 

“I know. But I like it this way.” Her voice took on that familiar playful tone, half teasing, half fond.

 

Porco shook his head in mock exasperation and went back to assembling his instrument. He strapped on his gloves and picked up his euph, mouthpiece already buzzing on his lips. Pieck slams her locker shut and twirls her mallets in her hands.

 

“Where’s your drill, Porco?”

 

“Don’t need it,” He tapped his head, “It’s all in here.”

 

“Marcel’s gonna be pissed.”

 

“He’s my brother, I have the right to piss him off.”

 

Pieck giggled, “Well, let’s go. You don’t wanna be late. It’ll just add to your multitude of sins.”

 

“Hell’s already got a pit with my name on it.”

 

They slowly waded their way through the crowd of band students. There was an electric excitement in the air, a buzzing energy that seemed to galvanize every person in the room. They talked faster, gestured grander, stumbled more often. He swore every other word he heard was the same. Homecoming. Porco grimaced.

 

Pieck noticed. Of course she would.

 

“You feeling okay, Porco?” Porco heard the grin before he saw it.

 

“Everyone’s getting excited over a stupid football game. Waste of time.”

 

Porco never understood the point of school spirit, of dressing himself up in eye searing colors and screaming his head off for a bunch of muscle dudes that broke themselves for a ball. None of it makes any sense. And, of course, because he was in the marching band, he was expected to participate.

 

“The extra practices this made us cancel all the rehearsals for The Candidates. Shit blows.” The Candidates was the band he played bass in with Pieck and a few other music students. They have just started, but Porco was determined to establish his band. The hit to their practice schedule further fueled his vendetta against homecoming.

 

“I know, it sucks. But it’s senior year! At least try to enjoy something?”

 

“Pieck, you know I can’t.”

 

“I guess. But I know there’s one thing you’re looking forward to,” She giggled and gave Porco a wink. He rolled his eyes.

 

They’ve reached the football field, which sat between the band room and the empty lot with yard lines marked by duct tape that the band used as a practice field. The football players were lined up along the end zone, doing drills to prepare for the big game. Eldia High School’s homecoming game was always against Paradiso Prep, but they have been on a twenty two year losing streak. Most of the student population had given up hope of ever beating their rival school. Until this year.

 

Pieck was looking coyly between him and one blonde haired, blue eyed Reiner Braun. Stupid, sexy Reiner Braun. The star quarterback, the golden boy that blazed onto the football field and carried the Eldia Warriors to a record winning streak. Reiner Braun was the reason why the school was abuzz with excitement. The students, practically tasting the school’s first win against their rival in decades, were thrown into a frenzy. Reiner Braun. The guy Porco has been sleeping with for the last year.

 

Reiner was bent over, football between his open legs, in that position football players take when they prepare to pass. Porco’s eyes trailed to Reiner’s plump bubble butt wagging in the air. He could feel the color rise to his cheeks.

 

“Careful there, Porco, wouldn’t want people to catch you staring,” Pieck nudged him playfully.

 

His blush deepened. “Pieck! I don’t even know why I tell you stuff.”

 

“Because you love me?”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Are you leaving me for star quarterback Reiner Braun?” Pieck was really hamming it up now, staggering with an arm to her forehead and speaking with an exaggerated British accent, “Woe is me! A travesty upon my honor as a lady of house Marley!”

 

“C’mon, Pieck, we gotta go to practice.”

 

She straightens herself out and smiled, “So now you want to go? Don’t worry, I made sure no one was around to hear any of that. Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

Porco sighed. Pieck has been his friend since elementary school. She has always been the teasing type, loving to rile a reaction out of Porco. But she always had his back and he he trusted her, told her everything. When he woke up, hungover and hungry, in a strange house, on a strange bed, with Reiner Braun naked next to him, Pieck was the first person he called. He wouldn’t trade her for anything in the world.

 

As they walked around the football field, Porco would catch glimpses of Reiner out of the corner of his eye. He fidgeted with the keys on his euphonium while his eyes darted around, always finding their way back to Reiner. Pieck giggled beside him but said nothing, and soon they reached the practice field, Pieck waving goodbye to Porco as she joined the front ensemble.

 

Porco stole one final glance at Reiner before heading towards his spot in the warm up block.

 

* * *

 

 **P** **ieckpieck: Have fun at your dick appointment** **😘 😘 😘**

 

**Galliard: thanks**

 

 **Pieckpieck: Anytime buddy** **😚😚😚**

* * *

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Been waiting long?”

 

“Only ten minutes. It’s fine.”

 

“Sorry, had to come up with a convincing story to get Marcel off my ass. Don’t think he believed me,” Porco opened the car’s door and got into the passenger’s seat. Reiner Braun, practically glowing from the exercise he did at practice, was sitting next to him.

 

“First time I’ve been in your car, Braun, it’s always been me driving and you giving directions to whatever seedy motel you want us to go to. It’s nice.” The seats were leather, the good kind, and a little screen with a navigational assistant blinked cheerily under the dash.

 

“I wanted to treat you a little. Plus, you’re scary when you drive,” Reiner chuckled. He had a nice smile. Kissable lips. Porco couldn’t help but chuckle along when he usually would get annoyed at the quip.

 

Reiner tapped the screen a few times and pulled out of the parking lot of the seven eleven. The two of them having been meeting in the parking lot of the rundown convenience store about two blocks from the school for their secret dates. None of the students frequented the store, preferring the shopping plaza across from school which had more options and even cheaper prices. Which is a good thing, since Reiner wasn’t exactly out yet.

 

They spent the drive making small talk about their practices. Porco tried his best to not bitch too much about the extra band practices cutting into his time with The Candidates, while Reiner laughed and made some comments about his grueling regimen. They reached the motel, a relatively nice lodge at the far edge of town, Reiner skipping the trip to the front desk entirely and keying into the nearest room. He walked inside and turned, looking at Porco expectantly.

 

Porco grinned. He wasn’t going to give it to Reiner _that_ easily. He leaned against the doorframe, head resting on his arm. Reiner tilted his head, puzzled.

 

“Well now, stud, aren’t you going to invite me in?” He licked his lips for emphasis.

 

Reiner’s face turned red in seconds. He blubbered an incoherent invitation. Porco held back a laugh and slowly inched into the room. He was going to savor every minute of this. With each painfully slow step, Porco undid a button on his flannel, observing Reiner with half lidded eyes. Reiner’s breathing was getting heavier as each button was undone, his eyes slowly dilating. Porco licked his lips again, slower this time, suggestive of all the things he wanted to do to Reiner.

 

Reiner’s eyes blew wide open. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, hands fumbling at the buttons Porco had not gotten to yet.

 

Porco barely stifled his gasp. Can’t drop the illusion now, especially not when he had Reiner hooked. He reached up and caressed Reiner’s face.

 

“Impatient are we?”

 

Reiner grunted.

 

Porco smiled. It was time. He went in for the kiss, cupping Reiner’s face with both hands. His lips were chapped, and his thin layer of barely visible perma-stubble tickled Porco’s skin. Reiner moaned into the kiss. Porco guided the two of them onto the bed, Reiner’s hands roaming over his body on the way.

 

The flannel was tossed aside. Then the shirt, socks, pants, underwear, until there was nothing between him and Reiner.

 

* * *

 

**Braun: did you gte home safe**

 

**Galliard: yes mom**

 

**Braun: can u come ovr to my house on wednsdya**

 

**Galliard: lemme check if im free**

 

**Braun: k**

 

**Galliard: im good**

 

**Braun: cant wait to see u**

 

 **Braun:** **❤**

 

* * *

 

“Are you serious? You asked me to come over so I can help you pick a suit for homecoming?”

 

“Well....” Reiner was scratching his head awkwardly, a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

 

“C’mon, Braun, spit it out. You’ve been acting weird all day.”

 

“I mean, it is the first time my mom met you. Hopefully she liked you.”

 

That was true. Porco has been to Reiner’s place before, but it was always when his mom wasn’t home. Reiner lived on the nice side of town, in a house that was a cardboard cutout of American suburbia. His mother, a dominating woman with an illustrious health career, was just on the heels of a turbulent divorce. Porco still remembered the the nights he spent curled up with Reiner as the other boy vented about his family. Things were better now, but Reiner would still occasionally talk about how his mom seemed lost without his dad.

 

“How can she not? I’m a natural Braun magnet. It’s the flannels.”

 

This earned him another chuckle. God, Porco loved it when Reiner chuckled.

“It’s definitely the flannels. I still need your help though,” he gestured to the two suits hanging from his closet, a formal black one and another one with a gold jacket, “I’ve narrowed it down to these two. Mom wants me to go with the classic black, but I wanted your opinion.”

 

Porco mulled over the options for a minute. Reiner would look good in either suits, Porco was sure, so that wasn’t the issue. Sure, Reiner could go in the black suit. The safe option, but there will be at least thirty other guys wearing the same thing. With the gold suit, there will be a smaller chance of someone else upstaging Reiner. He was being nominated for homecoming king, after all, and there was no doubt in anyone’s mind that the crown was his.

 

“Congrats on homecoming king, by the way.”

 

“What do you mean? Voting is still going on.”

 

“There is no way you’re not winning. Star quarterback, remember?”

 

Reiner blushed and rubbed his neck, still bashful when complemented, “I’m not that good…”

 

“Anyways, homecoming king needs to stand out. Go with the gold one,” Porco watched as Reiner took the gold suit out of the closet and hang it beside his bed, no doubt as a signal to his mom to take it to the cleaners.

 

“Hey, Braun, question.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Why are you asking my opinion anyways? I’m not even going. Shouldn’t you be trying to coordinate with whoever you’re going to take?”

 

“Uh-um… Porco…” Reiner turned and faced him, face serious, “I w-was wondering if you… If you wanted to go to the dance with me.”

 

Porco blinked. Was Reiner serious right now? Who knows what would happen when people saw Reiner with Porco at the dance? Porco’s sexuality was an open secret. Everyone will immediately know.

 

“Are you crazy? We literally live in Nowhere, Mississippi. The idiots at school know to not give me trouble because Marcel is scary and Pieck is downright murderous. But what about you?”

 

Porco knew the shit that the football players like to say. And while no one said anything to his face, Porco knew there were slurs slung at him behind his back, especially from the locker room crowd. Reiner told him as much. God, he was going to be in close quarters with the same guys that equated “gay” with “stupid.”

“I’ll be fine Porco. I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time,” Reiner took a deep breath, “I don’t want to hide anymore. I want to hold your hand as we walk down the hallways. Kiss you before classes.”

 

Porco would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt about those things as well. How nice it would feel to be able to do the things that all the other gross committed couples at their school did. Reiner was looking at him intensely, a look of pure determination. The same look Porco imagined he wore on the field. Porco knew full well that there was no stopping Reiner now.

 

“You’re sure about this? Your mom will definitely find out, you know.”

 

Reiner nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. I can deal with her.”

 

Porco fell silent. He looked out the window. Someone’s dog was barking too loudly, the sound disrupting up the quaint suburbian snapshot of Reiner’s street. Porco let out a sigh.

 

It would be nice to be able to go to a dance with Reiner. Porco wondered what they were like. He was always too busy with his music to go to one and he never had the urge to because he loathed spending time with most of the school’s population anyways. But going with Reiner, slow dancing with his arms wrapped around Reiner’s neck, letting the world melt away to just Reiner…

 

Porco hated cheesy high school romances, but a small part of him has always yearned to experience one, to be in the shoes of the Cadys and Aarons of the world.

 

“Okay. I’ll go. I gotta figure out what to wear though, so I can match you.”

 

Reiner was grinning from ear to ear, “I’ll help you pick something out, don’t worry.”

 

* * *

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: forgot to mention**

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: since im nominated fr hoco king and ur my date u have to be in the pep rally**

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: that can be lik our big revael or smth**

 

**Galliard: …**

 

**Galliard: fine**

 

**Galliard: the things i do for you i swear**

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: love u**

 

**Galliard: love you too**

 

**Galliard: but youre paying for my suit**

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: was alresdy going to**

 

 **❤** **Braun** **❤: ❤ ❤ ❤**

 

* * *

 

Pieck was doing the dramatic english noblewoman routine again.

 

“Oh, woe is me! My dashing knight is no longer mine, for his heart doth belong to another. Oh, the travesty!”

 

“Pieck, don’t you have to play still? I’m the one who can leave early.”

 

“I have a one hundred and eighty measure rest, Porco, and they’re only around measure thirty right now, I’ll be fine. Percussion is life.”

 

Porco checked his phone. Crap, he needed to hurry.

 

“Pieck, I gotta go. Reiner’s going to freak if I’m late.”

 

“Okay,” she settled down and gave Porco a gentle smile, “Go get em, Porco. And if anyone starts shit, they’re answering to me.”

 

“Thanks Pieck, you’re the best.”

 

He shoved his instrument case into his locker and headed towards the door. When he showed the band director his hall pass, he was met with raised eyebrows and hushed whispers from the other band students. What business would anti school spirit Porco Galliard have going to the homecoming rally?

 

Porco had to admit, if it weren’t for Riener, he would have ditched with Pieck and gotten fast food. A part of him was still nervous. This was something their little Mississippi town has never seen before, a real, living, breathing homosexual couple. He expected people to give them a hard time, that was expected around these parts. Porco knew he could take whatever the world threw at him, but what about Reiner? He wasn’t just coming out, he’s coming out and showing off a secret relationship at the same time. His coach, his teammates, his mom, his friends… There are so many ways this could go wrong.

 

Porco shook himself out of his thoughts. He was already late and he knew how important this was to Reiner. He arrived at the small gym where the entire student population was crammed together for pep rallies. Performers and teachers flitted about, trying to make the dirty gym presentable for the event. Someone was being berated for ordering red and gold balloons instead of maroon and gold. Porco scrunched his face into a scowl. So much effort wasted into something so pointless. He had to find Reiner.

 

There. Reiner was milling about with the other homecoming court nominees and their dates. Porco slinked over, tapping Reiner’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, I’m here.”

 

“Porco! I was getting worried, I thought you ditched or something, because I know these things aren’t really your thing and I’m really sorry and-”

 

“Reiner, stay calm.”

 

“Right.”

 

Bertolt, who was there as Annie Leonhardt’s plus one, chuckled. Reiner and Bertolt have been best friends since forever, and it was really through him that Porco and Reiner became acquainted. Porco owed a lot to that nervous boy. No doubt he knew about their relationship, he was Reiner’s Pieck. The other nominees whispered to each other. One of them, Willy Tybur, approached Porco.

 

“Are you here for the pep rally?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“This is the staging area for the homecoming nominees and their plus ones. What act are you a part of? I can point you in the right direction.”

 

“I’m a plus one.”

 

A murmur rose among the nominees. Porco saw Bertolt whisper something to Annie, who only nodded in reply. One of the girls was complaining about the court being uneven in gender. Porco rolled his eyes. Their school was the only school, as far as he knew, that lets the homecoming nominees pick their own dates instead of pairing them up with each other. It had something to do with the school loving the number twelve and wanting to be better than their rivals at something, even if that thing is just a lavish homecoming court.

 

Reiner was scratching his neck awkwardly, looking a bit lost. Porco hurried over and tugged at Reiner’s sleeve.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah. Just nervous.”

 

“I am too.”

 

Reiner smiled, “But I’m excited, in a weird way. I want to let the world know you’re mine.”

 

“Possessive, are we?”

Reiner chuckled. Porco saw his shoulders slowly relax.

 

“Hey, Porco, I have an idea. Take off your flannel.”

 

Porco raised an eyebrow at Reiner, “You sure now’s the time for that?”

 

He took off his flannel anyways, watching as Reiner did the same with his letterman. Reiner grabbed his flannel and put it on, leaving his jacket in Porco’s hand. Porco stared at the jacket.

 

“You want us to trade?”

 

“I never wear flannels and the letterman has my number on it. It’ll make it… obvious.”

 

“Sure will.”

 

Porco shrugged the letterman on. It was a bit big on him, but that was the way he liked wearing his jackets anyways. It was surprisingly comfy. Porco snuggled up to the jacket and took a deep breath. It smelled like Reiner, like sweat and aftershave and the football field.

 

His own flannel was snug on Reiner, accentuating his muscles in a way that made the color rise to Porco’s cheeks. Unconsciously, he reached out. His fingers deftly moved to poke each button into its hole, from the bottom of the flannel all the way to the top, eyes focused on the buttons peeking in and out of the fabric. Reiner was dead silent.

 

“There. It looks better that way,” Porco whispered softly. He heard Reiner let out a shaky breath. Porco looked up. Reiner’s lips were slightly ajar, eyes blown wide open, a pink glow lighting his cheeks. They were so close. Porco only had to go on his toes to close the small gap separating their lips. It was so easy, like marching backwards. So natural, instinctive.

 

“Places please! People are coming in soon! Let’s go, cheerleaders, let’s go, court!”

 

The spell was broken. Porco quickly stepped back from Reiner, feeling strangely shy and unsure of himself. The other nominees and their dates were unabashedly staring at them. Maybe being that intimate was a little bit too much for the occasion. As they headed to their seat, he saw Bertolt and Annie flash their thumbs up their way. It was a small gesture, but it was nice to know that they have a little of support. He and Reiner found their seats with the rest of the court and settled in for the rally.

 

The whole affair was mind numbingly boring. The introduction of the homecoming court was at the end, so Porco had to sit through the whole ordeal pretending to show some interest.There was the same tired cheerleading routines, half baked poorly acted skits, pointless games, and a weird spoken word interpretive dance about guacamole. By the halfway point of the rally, Porco had taken Reiner’s hand into his own and was using it to cast shadows on the ground. Reiner, for his part, just chuckled and resumed his appreciation of the guacamole dance.

 

Finally it was their turn. Of course, Reiner was the last one in the order, so they had to wait while everyone else was introduced. As more and more students noticed that Porco was sitting with Reiner, the crowd became more agitated. A murmur rose among the students as they realized that their star quarterback was sitting next to the weird hipster kid, wearing a flannel, hand in the other boy’s lap. There was no turning back now.

 

The shoddy microphone whined with feedback before letting the hapless announcer speak, “Let’s hear it for our final homecoming king nominee…. Reiner Braun! And his date to the dance....wha-... P-Porco Galliard!”

 

They stood up. Reiner’s hand gripped Porco’s tightly. They walked, Reiner smiling and waving, Porco studying the crowd. The applause was scattered, almost confused. They reached the end of their walk, Reiner turning to Porco with a grin on his face.

 

“Let’s give them a show, Porco.”

 

Before Porco could react, Reiner had pulled him into his arms before lowering him into a dip. Porco stared up at Reiner blankly. The crowd goes quiet. Then, a cheer rang up from a corner of the audience. Porco recognized that voice. It was Pieck, whooping her heart out and clapping like a maniac. He could hear Marcel join her, then the rest of the band students clustered in that side of the room. Slowly, the rest of the audience joined in, until the applause was thunderous. Reiner lifted Porco up, winking at Porco with a cheeky grin, before turning and waving at the assembled students.

 

They walked back to their seats, still holding each other’s hands. Porco felt exhilarated.

 

* * *

 

**Big Bro: Congratulations on your man finally growing the balls to come out of the closet.**

 

**Porco Galliard: wait you knew**

 

**Big Bro: Of course, Porco, I’m your brother, you can’t hide anything from me.**

 

**Porco Galliard: wow thats creepy**

 

**Big Bro: On another note, I need to talk to yuo about the drill. During measure 89-94, you’re drifting too close to Colt and making the slight dip in the curve. I think it’s on pages 16-17 in your drillbook? Can you review this before the game? Thanks!**

 

**Big Bro: *you**

 

**Porco Galliard: yes mr drum major sir yes sir**

 

**Big Bro: Have fun smooching your boyfriend!**

 

* * *

 

It was finally half time. Two hours of repetitive pep tunes and watching a game he had no intention of learning and it was finally Porco’s turn to take to the field. Reiner wasn’t making it any easier, blowing kisses Porco’s way whenever he had the chance, making him turn beet read and sputter through his notes. Marcel calling him Mr. Braun and Pieck making obscene gestures from front ensemble whenever this happened didn’t help.

 

They were leading forty nine to twenty eight, whatever that means. The crowd was going wild. As Porco lined up with the band, he could see people starting to leave the stands. God, he hated performing for football game crowds, they only looked forward to the band performance as a chance to go to the bathroom or buy nachos. He preferred playing for competition crowds, but their first competition is next week.

 

The football team was beginning to head back to the locker room. A lone figure parted from the gaggle of shoulder padded figures and headed towards the band.

 

“Porco! Porco?” Reiner was calling his name.

 

A few first years next to Porco giggled. He resisted the urge to flip them off, since Marcel would have his ass if he even thinks about obscenity while in uniform, and headed towards Reiner. Porco had a little time before the performance started.

 

They met on the edge of the football field, Reiner a bit out of breath, Porco feeling stuffy in his band uniform. Reiner had his helmet tucked under his arm, Porco with a shako under his.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“You know, Porco, I’ve always wanted to see you perform. But I have to go to the dumb team meetings during halftime…Good luck.”

 

Reiner leaned in and gave Porco a quick peck on the lips before the running off to the locker room.

 

“It’s bad luck to wish us good luck, you know,” Porco murmured under his breath as Reiner’s form retreated to the locker rooms. He returned to the formation, heart fluttering in his chest. He swore he heard a low sultry whistle coming from the direction of the front ensemble.

 

Porco tripped on himself during measure eighty nine trying to move a little further away from Colt. He quietly cursed Reiner and his sexy ass.

 

* * *

 

**Big Bro: Pieck, I need you to come over to our house stat. Porco’s hair is an absolute mess and neither one of us know how to work an iron.**

 

**Big Bro: Oh shit wrong chat.**

 

**Pieckpieck: LOL**

 

**Porco Galliard: seriously marcel**

 

**Pieckpieck: Im coming over, dont worry**

 

 **Pieckpieck: Anything to help Pig and Rhino** **🦏❤🐖**

 

**Big Bro: Is that what we’re calling them now? Sounds like a Sesame Street short.**

 

**Pieckpieck: 🤔🤔🤔**

 

**Porco Galliard: NO**

 

**Porco Galliard: pieck hurry please i dont know how to tie a tie**

 

**Big Bro: Neither do I.**

 

**Pieckpieck: Holy shit you guys are absolute failures at life**

 

**Pieckpieck: Dont worry, your support is on the way 🚑🚑🚑**

 

**Big Bro: Sending those ambulance emojis are rather morbid, Pieck.**

 

**Porco Galliard: PLEASE JUST COME**

 

* * *

 

“I can’t fucking believe Willy Tybur won and not you.”

 

“Let’s be real, babe, I never had a chance.”

 

“You just won us the homecoming game. That we haven’t won in twenty two motherfucking years. They closed the voting at midnight, right?”

 

“It’s okay, Porco. It’s fine.”

 

Reiner was having a good laugh at how riled up Porco was getting over Willy Tybur snatching the title of homecoming win. Porco was absolutely convinced that the votes were either miscounted, the ballots were stuffed, Reiner’s votes got misplaced, or a combination of all three.

 

“Well, are you having fun at least?”

 

“It sounds cheesy as hell, but it’s fun being with you.” That was true. They’ve been grinding on each other for the past hour until one of the chaperones came and separated them for indecent dancing. Porco would have cried foul, but they did the same to the dozen or so straight couples that were doing the same thing around them. Now they were making small talk near the punch table.

 

Porco had to admit, Pieck did wonders on him. His tie was in a fashionable single windsor knot, his golden dress shirt pressed straight, and there was not a crease on his suit or a hair out of place on his head. His outfit complemented Reiner’s gold suit nicely. But Porco was most looking forward to seeing the suit on the floor later that night.

 

“Hey Reiner, did your mom find out yet?”

 

“Yeah. News travel fast here.”

 

“How’d she react?”

 

“She was mad that I didn’t tell her earlier. She wants to see you again.”

 

“Oh God.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be there.”

 

Porco took another sip of the mysterious red concoction they were serving at the punch table. Suddenly, the ear pounding rap song the DJ was playing switched to a slow waltz. Reiner’s face lit up and he grabbed Porco’s wrist.

 

“It’s the slow song, let’s go dance.”

 

They got onto the dance floor, Reiner with his arms around Porco’s waist, Porco wrapping his around the base of Reiner’s neck. They slowly swayed to the music. Porco waved at Bertolt and Annie when the pair danced by, Annie with a crown on her head and a sash around her shoulders and Bertolt looking incredibly proud.

 

Reiner’s eyes were half lidded, mouth opened into a hazy half smile. He looked content. Porco’s heart fluttered against his chest, and he leaned into the crook of Reiner’s neck. The world seemed to melt away around them. Reiner was radiant in the dim glow of the dance floor, and Porco found himself getting lost in Reiner, just like the first time they met, all over again. The song ended. He closed his eyes.

 

The kiss was tender and soft, full of promises and reassurances and hope. Porco felt Reiner run a hand through his hair, down his back, up his face. He kissed back, willing all of his affection into that point of contact between them. Reiner, big, beautiful Reiner Braun, was his.

 

They broke the kiss. The music started again, a trap remix of some country line dancing song.

 

“Porco?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
